


The Cheerboy

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Series: Zelda Works [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Dark Magic, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: Link found a treasure chest deep within the woods.(The outfit is Link's cheerleading outfit from Tri Force Heroes)♥ Written by me and my boyfriend ♥
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelda Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Gay | Villain/Hero Works





	The Cheerboy

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my boyfriend were playing Tri Force Heroes and OMG he hates all these Links 😂 But I've been grinding rupees for his cheerleading attire (need 9000 rupees for three lots of the same frilly silks) and...yeah...it looks good. 
> 
> Oooo I think I've found a cheerleader!!!! ♥

At last, Link was due to carry the legendary blade known as the Master Sword. Link traversed the woodland path towards the Lost Forest of which held the sword of legend; the Master Sword. This sword was the only way the land of Hyrule strived to stop Ganondorf in his tracks of evil. With this evil-banishing sword, Link hoped he could defeat Ganondorf once and for all.

Long spans of time passed by as Link wandered through the woodlands so abundant with rich wildlife and peaceful light.

“At last, the Lost Forest!” Link exhaled heavily, as the boy reached his final destination.

There was the Master Sword, shining brightly in the distance in the centre of a platform. It could only be pulled out by the chosen one, and that sword was the key to Link’s destiny.

With a few slashes of this sword, Link spotted a treasure chest after shedding a group of bushes in the grove. It was a rather small treasure chest; it must be one of those treasure chests that only contained a rupee. Eager, Link opened this chest and all of a sudden Link felt dizzy and tired. The world spun around him, his vision became clouded and the poor boy fell unconscious.

What a pity, it was a dark chest containing a spell that sent him to someplace else…

In the moment of Link’s loss of consciousness, the light-headed boy gained a vision of his downfall. Link awoke inside a gloomy palace, and he noticed that he was clad in...a frilly pink skirt and crop-top. A deep crimson blush dusted his features at the sight of his new look.

Meeting with his worst nightmare, Link glanced up to find Ganondorf laughing spitefully at his new outfit.

“How can Hyrule depend on such a pretty boy - a  _ cheerboy? _ ” Ganondorf chuckled softly in amusement. “Good luck in your endeavour of cheering Hyrule into world destruction,” the Evil King added with a smug grin.

Furrowing his blonde brows, Link grimaced at the Evil King’s attempt at humiliating him. He glanced around the dark chamber for his Master Sword, only to find the blade further away from him on the stone floor. Link made the attempt to reach for his sword, only to feel a chain holding his arm back.

“Thanks to a courageous boy such as yourself, you’ve opened the doorway to the sacred woods. I’ve been watching you all the way since the beginning of your journey,” stated Ganondorf. 

With Link retrieved and in the Dark King’s possession, Ganondorf’s plan for the next generation of evil could finally commence. 

“It seemed like it was a very good idea to leave unknown treasure hidden in the woods. After all, it was a treasure gifted only to the chosen one,” added the Evil King.

In disbelief, Link gasped in response to Ganondorf's confession!

As Ganondorf waited eagerly for the young Link to arrive, the Evil King prepared and waited diligently masquerading his location perfectly. When Link arrived in tandem, Ganondorf seized the opportunity at hand and sprung into the action of his plan. He penetrated Link with a very strong dose of rohypnol and this drug flooded Link’s body, soothing Link into unconsciousness and left the young boy vulnerable to Ganondorf’s dark will.

With Link in shackles, unable to defend himself in his current predicament, Ganondorf readied his plans. The Evil King adjusted Link’s body position and posture for immaculate access. Ganondorf collared Link’s supple neck to the dark, overgrown, smoggy brick ceiling of his dungeon. The boy’s arms were placed in restraints with limited mobility of which tilt in each direction a stroking distance apart.

“You look very pretty; I almost wish to dance with you,” admitted Ganondorf.

What a weirdo. Posed ready to dance, Ganondorf stepped forth toward Link and grabbed the young boy’s delicate hands.

“Let’s dance,” offered Ganondorf. 

To Link, this was a joke but could only comply with the Dark King’s plan. Being chained and postured in every way, Ganondorf could fathom. For Ganondorf, this was a humiliating way to get Link’s trembling legs to spread apart ready to be locked in place.

“Did you enjoy my mockery of you, boy?” Ganondorf snickered with a smirk. “Those clothes you wear - that outfit - it’s enchanted with the power of feeling. Do you feel the outfit, pretty boy?”

Link just gulped at the mere question Ganondorf asked. Well, Link never wanted Ganondorf to see him pleasured, so he answered simply. “No,” responded Link. “Unhand me, you evil scum,” Link demerged toward Ganondorf. He wasn’t scared of the red-maned King.

“Such a pity,” answered the Evil King.

With his natural strong grip, Ganondorf grabbed hold of those feeble wrists of the young boy.

“These chains are magical boy, you can’t escape them,” assured Ganondorf.

“Magical -  _ WHAT?! _ ” 

Without a response, the red-maned King removed his undergarments and allowed his large pulsating cock to dangle down inches from the bleak dungeon floors.

Glancing to the stone floor and back up to the Evil King, Link furrowed his blonde brows at the mere sight of Ganondorf. 

“How...can...I  _ take that? _ ” Link questioned, blushing.

“You needn’t worry about that, pretty boy. I'll be pushing it inside you if you don’t open up to me yourself,” Ganondorf domineered with his natural-born strength.

As the Evil King lured his mighty meat stick towards Link’s quivering lips, dark ooze started to seep from the young hero’s outfit. This black ooze formed into slick tentacle apparitions which forced open Link’s jaw, holding his tight hole of a mouth wide apart and dripping in sweet saliva. This made Ganondorf’s cock twitch in excitement as the Evil King’s will demanded. The tentacles formed from Link’s pink attire and adjusted the boy’s hand ready for gripping onto Ganondorf's big mighty pole. These tentacles forced the boy to stroke the monstrous sized cock that was about to tear open his own throat.

As Link was stroking Ganondorf's cock against his free will, Link tried to fumble words of disobedience. However, Link was interrupted by the seductive husky voice of Ganondorf.

“My cum is dispersing,” Ganondorf instructed as if Link already knew what to do.

“W-What?”

Looking down at the Evil King’s manhood, a pink tongue slipped out from between Link’s lips. Shakingly, the blonde male tasted the white pearl of cum from the tip of Ganondorf’s manhood. Moving closer, Link could smell Ganondorf’s strong musky scent. Having a taste of his sperm, Link never wanted to tell Ganondorf... _ that he actually liked it _ .

His lips hugged around Ganondorf’s manhood, and slowly Link moved inward, taking in a few inches of Ganondorf’s erect cock. His blue eyes looked up at the Evil King’s face, seeing that smug grin of his once more.

“Do you like that, boy? The monsters inside your outfit tell me that you do,” remarked Ganondorf. Stroking the boy’s blonde hair and cheek, the Evil King reached down to whisper in his ear. “I like it,” he said.

That one remark caused a shiver to trail down Link’s spine. 

Seeing the young boy’s arched back quiver at his mighty voice, Ganondorf could only push his large rough hands onto the boy’s back. The red-maned King drilled deep into Link’s gaping throat, pushing Link's jolting body back down with every pulsating thrust Ganondorf could cast upon Link’s feminine posture. 

Link’s pure face began to turn purple through deprivation of oxygen, the blonde boy looked up to Ganondorf with obedient blue eyes. The young boy hoped Ganondorf would spare Link a breath, the boy placed his weak armed hands onto the Evil King's comforting strong thighs. Link gulped down Ganondorf’s cock as he felt his body convulse in a wave of pleasure from being deprived of air, all whilst gorging on Ganondorf’s mighty manhood.

Tears in his blue eyes, a tear swept down his cheek from the rough thrusting in his throat. Link could feel Ganondorf’s cock just about reach his chest. The Evil King’s monster cock took up the entire space in his throat, making it harder for Link to breathe. With his purple face, Ganondorf pinched Link’s nose with his strong fingers.

Closing his eyes, Link could barely breathe anymore with Ganondorf’s sausage fingers pinching his pixie nose. The blonde boy started to shake, his body felt feeble to Ganondorf’s pressure.

“Tell me that you like it, boy,” commanded Ganondorf. 

“Hesa Mastah,” mumbled Link with a petite mouth full of monster cock and sperm drizzling down the boy's throat.  _ Hesa Mastah? _

“It would seem as though you are starting to enjoy yourself a bit too much, boy!” Ganondorf indorsed as he pulled his elongated python out from Link’s wanting mouth.

“That was invigorating,” Link let slip in an enthusiastic tone.

Amused by Link’s face and the purple hue that was now fading away, Ganondorf merely chuckled softly in amusement at the scene. “I can see you liked that, boy.”

Slipping behind the boy’s body, Ganondorf gripped onto Link’s petite waist with one large hand. His free hand felt around Link’s stomach and chest, and within seconds he tore the pink crop-top that Link was clad in. He pinched Link’s nipple. 

Leaning in, Ganondorf muttered into Link’s ear, “I’ve corrupted you, boy, haven’t I?”

Closing his eyes once more, Link groaned at the feel of Ganondorf’s fingers toying with his nipple. Link’s body was small, petite, compared to the larger male behind him. 

“ _ Yes, my Dark King. _ ”

“I’ve been longing to hear those words from you, boy,” remarked Ganondorf.

Piercing his spit-coated cock into Link’s puckered anus, the red-maned King went on to thrust into Link’s tight orifice. Link grimaced at first, feeling stinging pain. He felt this pain until Ganondorf hit the pleasure spot in his arse. 

That’s when Link... _ yelped _ , “Do that again.” 

Link was curious about what he had just felt, and the boy so desperately wanted to feel it again. It was a feeling from deep within, like a squiddie in his butt that gave him pleasure when hit.

In awe of this new pleasure, Link rummaged back and forth furiously into Ganondorf's inducing cock.

“More, more harder,” pleaded Link as his face pouted in lust.

“You will see my young corrupted boy,” the Evil King regarded with a motion of leaving the poor boy’s weeping anus replaced with his pleasure pipe. Soon, Link was filled up with thick ropes of Ganondorf’s semen.

“If it’s pleasure you want to feel,” the Evil King started whilst pulling on the chains that bound Link’s wrists. “You shall call me your Master - your one and only King,” stated Ganondorf.

Having the head of his manhood stroke Link’s cum-kissed orifice, Ganondorf performed one hard thrust into Link’s rectum. At that one thrust, Link’s blue eyes rolled into the back of his head. Link felt a wave of pleasure course through his body.

“Yes,  _ my Dark Master, _ ” responded a disciplined Link.

Pleased, Ganondorf tore the chains that bound Link’s body in one place. As Ganondorf tore away the chains, a freed Link fell to the stone ground...panting. The blonde boy only wore a pink tutu and pink shoes at this point.

Picking the cheerboy up into his muscular brown arms, Ganondorf carried Link into his chamber where he laid the blonde boy onto his bed. With a magical spell, Ganondorf removed the remaining clothes that Link wore... _ POOF _ .

Gripping onto Link’s legs, Ganondorf proceeded to pleasure Link’s prostate like before. Instead, over and over again.

Link tightened his twitching anus around the cock of his Dark Master, now giving his cock a suffocating hug. This created a vacuum within the boy's anus and every new thrust into Link’s tight rectum now sucked his stomach in and around the outline of the Evil King's massive cock.

With an orgasm on the rise, Link groaned in pleasure at the disruption of his insides pressing onto Ganondorf's mighty giant cock. At the third hit on his prostate, the blonde boy’s own willy spurted with hot semen. This hot, thick semen splattered over Ganondorf’s chest and abdomen.

Fast, Ganondorf violently pursued deep into Link’s anus with greater force and speed between every thrust. He arched over the bare cheerboy’s naked slim frame, the Evil King placed a strong hand over Link’s neck and forced the boy into a daze of black and blue. 

At the time the Evil King released his seed within Link, Ganondorf removed his cock from the cheerboy and this caused a flood of semen to pour from Link’s quivering orifice. His sperm seeped into the frilly red bed linen of the bedchamber room.

“You’re mine now, boy,” claimed Ganondorf.


End file.
